


Hurtful Words New Discoveries

by izzywolf22



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, M/M, Well it will develop to a relationship after this fic, but dont worry it has good ending... i hope, light angst to happy ending, uses the f a g g o t word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzywolf22/pseuds/izzywolf22
Summary: Luffy is called something he hated when he was younger and the crew worries, Zoro talks to Luffy about it, they find out that they're more similar than they already are. Implied progress on the ZoLu ship. PANSEXUAL LUFFY AND ZORO WHOO!I meant to post this a long time ago but forgot because forgetting things is what I do best in life.





	Hurtful Words New Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> If you're easily offended by the word 'faggot' I warn you, BUT THIS WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING OKAY.... and this is seen as nakamaship between Zoro and Luffy or implied, and this is for my friend ^ω^

The Mugiwaras were walking around the town they just docked at, they were gathering supplies so they can head to the next island. 

Luffy and the crew were chatting while they headed to the ship only to be interrupted by an asshole, "Hey it's Mugiwara no Faggot!", the crew members who knew that word meant turned to the man with really hateful glares. 

Luffy blinked, that comment kind of hurt on this inside but being the man he is just replied simply, "So I'm a bag of sticks with a Straw Hat? uh..thanks, I guess."   
Luffy said in a fake confused tone, he wasn't stupid he knew what that word meant.

He was always called that when he was growing up, he was glad that Ace and Sabo never judged, and yeah he knew what he liked when he was seven...so what he was born and proud to be that way.

What Luffy was worried about is that Zoro and Robin probably know what he's thinking about right now and the crew probably knows too..his response wasn’t ‘Luffy Like’.  
One thing that's on his mind now was ‘shit...i'm going to get interrogated.’

Luffy sighed as the reached the ship, they put up the supplies and Luffy went up to the sunny figurehead as they just set sail. 

That comment was bringing a lot of memories back, Luffy seemed like the type of guy who gets insulted but brushes it off like it's no big deal, but no... everyone has a weak spot no matter how tough they are, he just glad he wasn't sensitive as he was when he was little.

Oh, how much of a crybaby he was, but with comments like that can you really blame him, he was thinking too much that a lump of memories was in his throat but luckily it passed.

While Luffy was thinking Zoro, Robin and Brook went inside the galley.

They sat, "Luffy is thinking of what that asshole said earlier." Zoro started the conversation, Robin nodded. 

Robin eyes were watching Luffy, "Yes I believe Luffy-san been called that before due to the way he responded." 

They sighed, "It wouldn't be surprising, Luffy-san may not always pay attention to what people say about him, but it clearly to us three that Luffy-san is troubled by that remark." Brook finished.

The other mugiwaras except Luffy entered the galley, "I heard you guys talking about Luffy..what's up?" Nami asked as the rest sat down, leaving Luffy outside in his daze.

"You guys didn't notice how Luffy is acting weird right now?" Zoro asked.

Sanji and Chopper nodded, "Chopper, Franky, and I were just talking about it. We knew what the word meant and crap captain was just staring into space so we thought that the word affected him somehow."

The three nodded as Franky had a frown on his face. "I don't see anything wrong with Luffy," Nami said, "I noticed a he was unusually silent but that was it," Usopp stated.

"What's going on guys?" Nami asked as Usopp nodded, "We are talking about what that guy in the town we were in, and what he said to Luffy." Zoro said Usopp and Nami looked at each other confused, "What word....Faggot?" The crew minus Sanji shushed the two. 

"You guys don't know what that means?" Chopper asked in confusion, "I heard the word before." the two said in unison. 

Zoro sighed irritably as Chopper looked at them, "Um Nami..Usopp, that 'F-word' is a really mean derogatory term for people who are attracted to the same gender" Chopper summed it up to them.  
"How do you know that Chopper?" Nami said in surprise as she wondered how innocent Chopper knew what that meant and not her. "I saw people use that word against others, I asked Dr. Kureha and she told me."

Zoro got up, "I'm going to talk to him about it, it seems like he's bothered more than he was already." the rest nodded and watched Zoro exit.

Zoro was behind Luffy, he tapped the man's shoulder which caused the said man to look at him, "You ok buddy" Zoro said in his unusual gentle tone. Luffy just found out what Zoro meant, he looked at his first mate, he inwardly cursed. "I'm okay." he was honest, he was...just okay.

Zoro sighed and sat next to Luffy on the figurehead, he saw Robin's ear bloom on his shoulder, he looked at the galley and just nodded at them through the window of the door.

"About what the jackass said earlier, did that guy's words honestly affect you." Luffy can't lie for shit, and he knows Zoro won't judge him and he was comfortable telling Zoro stuff anyway.

"Kinda, I'm used to being called that so it didn't really hurt me as much as it used to, it just surprised me since I wasn't called 'that' for some time," Luffy said softly.

Zoro thought for a second, "It's not like I would judge, but Luffy are you homosexual?" Luffy looked at him and chuckled, "Nah I'm Pansexual", Zoro nodded.

Zoro wasn't really surprised and it's not like it mattered, but Luffy was still human despite the monster he can be. 

"I don't really pay attention to stuff like that anymore like I said it caught me by surprise and I was thinking about a long time ago, you guys don't have to worry." Zoro nodded again.

"It's honestly not even bad at all, yeah it can be looked down upon but is it really so bad, I mean shit." Zoro thought and replied, "I know what you mean, to tell you the truth I'm actually like you." Luffy looked at Zoro and just laughed like he forgot about what the asshole said earlier and they chatted for the rest of the day.

\-----  
"Oi Robin, what's Zoro telling Luffy?" Usopp asked, Robin, told everyone what Zoro said to Luffy excluding the two's sexual orientations. She smiled knowing that the crew will back everyone up if needed, she retired for the night with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made Luffy and Zoro pansexual in this Fic SO WHATTT. I honestly think Luffy would love someone by the heart and not the body or he may seem asexual and I think Zoro is like that too XP it was just an idea


End file.
